1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to processing a database using a schema. P 2. Description of Related Art
Partially structured databases may be used to model information contained within intra-networks such as network within a company, organization or agency (i.e. intranets). Usually such intra-networks reflect the structure of the respective organizations. Structured database processing techniques are not useful for processing the information in intra-networks because the structure of the intra-networks are not totally known. On the other hand, database processing techniques directed to unstructured databases do not take advantage of the available knowledge regarding the structure of the intra-networks and for that reason are inefficient. Thus, there is a need for techniques that are optimized to process a database for which the structure is partially known.